Battle System
The battling system used in YasoHigh, just like in Persona 4, is extensive and attempting to cover all the details in a single page would be wordy and painful. This page will provide a general outline of the battle system and will link to pages explaining the subsystems in a more detailed fashion. Actions There are 6 actions that your character can perform on your turn: *'Attack' (with equipped weapon): The character attacks with their weapon. Success is determined by Agility and Luck calculations, and damage dealt is dependent upon the Strength stat. *'Use a Skill': If the character has awakened to their persona, they can have their Persona cast one of the spells in their repertoire. *'Fusion Skill': The first of the two characters spends his or her turn by charging his skill, while the second person describes, names, and performs the attack. *'Guard': The character character assumes a defensive stance that lasts for one attack (single and multi-hit attacks). While guarding, the character cannot be knocked down from weaknesses or critical hits, and cannot be inflicted with ailments. Subsequent hits will apply calculations as normal. *'Guard a Teammate': Guarding a teammate protects a teammate from being knocked down, as well as ailments. The character that is guarding the teammate does not have the 'Guard' defense bonus applied to them. *'Use an Item': At the beginning of every battle, the character will be able to take one item with you. If you have not yet used your item, you may do so. Note that every character only gets one item per (BA) thread. After performing an action, the character's turn will end. Unless the attack is a critical hit or strikes a weakness of the target. In this case, the 1MORE! system will be invoked. The 1MORE! system is explained in the diagram below. Damage For a more detailed look at how the damage system works in YasoHigh, please look at the main article: Damage Mechanics In the TV world, fist fights and sword clashes are not the only mode of attack against Shadows. With the Persona ability, forces greater than human strength can be used to defend oneself from threats. There are 6 elemental properties that an attack be made of: * Physical (Strike/Slash/Pierce) * Fire * Ice * Wind * Electricity * Almighty (Currently unavailable) At creation, a character would have chosen what weapon to bring into battle. Weapons used by characters will only deal Physical damage in one of the 3 various types. On top of the character's weapon, the character's Persona will be able to cast spells of the 6 different element types. Physical attacks cast by the Persona will cost HP while Magical spells will cost SP to cast. The different skills can be found on this page. While these attacks will work on most opponents, enemies with resistances to the different elements can mitigate the amount of damage received. There are four different types of resistance levels: * Resist (Lowers the amount of damage received.) * Null (No damage is taken from the attack.) * Reflect (Return the damage that would have been dealt onto the attacker. If the attacker also reflects the element, the damage is nullified.) * Absorb (Adds the damage that would have been done to the player's HP.) Almighty damage cannot be resisted, nullified, reflected or absorbed. For details on how the damage system functions under the hood, please look at the Damage Calculation page. Skills For a full listing of currently available spells, please refer to the article: Skills For a full listing of all spells that will be used, please refer to the article: Acquisition Calendar There are also ailment spells that can be cast, which do not cause direct damage but inflict status effects. Like magical spells, ailment spells cost SP to cast. There are also two resistance levels against ailment spells: Resist (lowers the chance of getting hit by the respective ailment) and Null (immune to the respective ailment). In addition to attack skills, a secondary class of support skills exist to shift the tables in battle: Healing skills and Stat Modifiers. Healing spells work as the name suggests, restoring HP to the target at the cost of SP. The third set of support skills affect the modifiable stats in battle: Attack, Defense and Evasion/Hit-rate. Stats The five stats which are decided at the character's creation play a significant part in battle. Each stat affects the battle in different ways: Fusion Spells By sacrificing a turn to charge, the second character in a pair can cast a Fusion Spell. In combat, the first character uses the skill they would like to fuse, but it delays until the second person uses their skills, and it goes off on their turn. In other words, the Spell comes out as fast as the slowest caster. The fusion skills have different attributes from the ingredient spells, sometimes having properties unique to that skill. The list of possible Fusion Spells is extensive enough to warrant its own page. Scanners For a more detailed look at the scanner systems, please refer to its article: Scanner Scanners are characters who are invulnerable to damage, however their Personas are not capable of direct combat. Instead, their abilities are supportive in nature. They are capable of analyzing opponents in battle, giving insight into their strengths and weaknesses. On top of that, scanner characters can also provide occasional support to the party in various ways. Category:Battling